Luckiest Girl Alive
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Austin and Ally get ready to spend the night at the mall to get a myTab. But this time, with more Auslly...and Trish and Dez don't come. Enjoy! Just a short little one-shot! Rated T...Just in case.


**A/N: Heey guys! I got such an amazing response to my story, **_**Late, **_**that I decided to post another one-shot about the little camping in the mall scene in, "myTab and My Pet". Only this time, it's just Austin and Ally camping, since Dez and Trish couldn't make it. So, enjoy everyone! And don't forget to review! (:**

It was 6:00 and I was about to meet up with Austin so we could plan for our little sleepover at the mall. We were both paying for a myTab that we could both use. I figured I could use it to wrote songs and such when I'm not near my piano, and who knows what Austin wanted to use it for? Luckily, Austin only lived about 3 blocks away from my house, so it wasn't that far to walk. I went up to his door and knocked loudly, since I knew he was probably sleeping. He's such a boy.

The door opened, and I saw Emma, Austin's mom, open the door. "Hey Ally! Austin's upstairs in his room, so just go ahead and go on up." I nodded and thanked her, walking up the stairs to Austin's room. The door was already opened a crack, so I pushed it open. The scene before me shocked me. There was Austin, sprawled across the bed, snoring rather loudly. But the thing that surprised me most was the fact that he was shirtless. My hands itched to run my fingertips along his washboard abs. I sighed, knowing that that would not go over well if he woke up.

I'll admit I had an itty bitty crush on my little rockstar, but there was no way I could act on it, considering the fact that there was no way he would ever like me back the same way. I came to the conclusion that I had drooled over Austin enough, and I went to wake him up.

"Austin! Austin wake up! Come on sleepyhead!" He groaned and flipped over pulling his blanket over his head.

"Alllyyyy!" He whined. "Why? Sleep is a beautiful thing!" I sighed and pulled the blanket off him. HE pouted and looked at me with his beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Austin, come on. Don't make me do this." I said, a smile slowly growing on my face. His eyes grew big, not sure what I meant, but probably figured it wouldn't be good.

"What are you gonn—" I cut him off by launching onto his bed, and tickling his ribcage. He gasped and started laughing.

"A-Ally! HAHAHA! Stop! Y-You know I'm extremely—" He was cut off with another laughing fit. I giggled at his laughter. It was so adorable.

"I know you're extremely ticklish, why else would I be on top of you tickling you to death?" I smirked and him. He was laughing so hard, gasping for breath.

"A-Ally! Can't b-breath!" He yelled. I stopped tickling him so he could catch his breath.

"There." I giggled. "Now will you get up and get ready to sleep in the mall?" He nodded, and then grinned mischievously. I gasped, because when Austin grinned like that, nothing good every came from it.

"Sure, but first let me…CAPTURE YOU!" He shouted and flipped us over so he was on top. My breath came quicker and my heart pounded a whole lot faster. He smirked as he leaned close to my face, then something in his look changed. His eyes got softer and there was something in them I couldn't place. He seemed to breath harder and he looked down at me. I gasped as he leaned closer, almost touching my lips.

"A-Austin?" I spoke, my voice shaking.

"Ally…I…"

We were interrupted when I heard, "Austin! Ally! Are you two almost ready, I need to be at work in a 10 minutes, so if you want a ride to the mall you better hurry!"

I sighed of relief…and also sadness as Austin rolled off of me, and I think I caught a curse slip out of his mouth. I smiled and then giggled when I saw him struggle to untangle the blanket from his feet.

"Weell…" Austin said slowly, breaking the awkward tension between us. "I'm all packed, what about you?"

"All my stuff's at Sonic Boom, so we can pick it up when we get there." He nodded and grabbed his sleeping bag and overnight bag. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs to where Emma was waiting.

"Finally, I was beginning to worry about you two." She smiled and winked at Austin, who groaned.

"Moom, we wouldn't do anything." I looked over at him, so see a bright red blush scattering over his cheekbones. I laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh, come on Austin. Let's get our stuff in the car." I giggled as he exhaled and trudged along after me.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

LATER!

We had just finished setting up our stuff and we were only about 5 people behind in line. I sighed as I looked at the mall clock. It was already 10 o'clock. Man, it took a long time to set up. I looked over to see Austin setting up his sleeping back, humming softly. I recognized the song, but I couldn't place it.

"Hey Austin." I whispered and he looked up. I gestured for him to come over, and he slightly rolled, considering the fact that our sleeping bags were right next to each other. I had decided to confront him about the almost kiss in his room. I went to look him in the eyes, but I couldn't I went to chew on my hair, but Austin stopped me, grabbing my hand and pulling it down into his lap. I could feel a blush starting and my heart pounded a little bit more than it should.

"What's up Alls? You upset about something?' I could hear the worry in his voice, and smiled inwardly at how much he cared.

"No, no, it's nothing to worry about. Just…uhm…a question. About earlier." He glanced down, realizing exactly what I meant.

"Ally, I don't know what came over me. I just…felt…I don't know. Different, I guess. When I looked at you. And I don't know what it mean honestly." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But, uhm…I guess, I kinda felt..erm…a little…attracted to you?" His voice rose at the end, making it sound like a question more than a statement. I blushed and looked down, nervously biting my lip.

"Austin…" I said so softly, he had to lean in to hear me. "I think…I like you." I blushed harder, and itched to chew on some hair, but both my hands were now locked in Austin's. IF it was even possible, I grew redder at the thought of holding hands with Austin.

"I like you too!" Austin exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "And like, in the not best friend way, but the more than best friend kind of way!" He was so excited. "But Ally, I though you didn't like me at all!"

I shook my head, unable to speak since I was shell-shocked with Austin's proclamation. I felt tingly from head to toe. Austin liked me. Like, _LIKE _liked me. I suddenly felt short of breath and weightless.

"Austin. You have no idea how much I like you." I whispered, looking deep into his eyes. He looked down at my lips, then back up, licking his own.

"Ally…" He mumbled. But he didn't get to finish what he said as I pressed my lips to his, intertwined my fingers in his hair as I felt him wrap his arms around me. I smiled as I felt him deepen the kiss, his tongue slowly exploring my mouth. Eventually, we pulled apart, limbs intertwined, hearts racing, and breathing hard. I giggled as he pulled him into his arms, where I stayed all night. And it was then I realized, I was the luckiest girl alive.

**THE END! Hope you all liked it, I personally though it could have been more detailed and such, but my mom's forcing me off the computer. So, if the end seems to end too quickly, review and tell me! That way, I can go back and edit it so it ends better and whatnot. But until next time, R&R! **

**-Amber (:**


End file.
